Caso 3:¿POR QUE LE TENEMOS A LOS VULTURI?
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Ellos son los mas temidos de toda la saga,¿pero que hay detras de todos ellos? Analisis profundo de los vampiros mas temidos de toda la saga...


**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo… con otro nuevo análisis, un agradecimiento a loreandcayovolturi que me pidió que lo hiciera además de que eh leído sus lindos comentarios en los últimos dos casos y eso me ha inspirado a hacer este, al principio no tenia idea de cómo empezarlo o como hacerle, pero me decidi hacerlo como lo hice con los Cullen-Hale… asi que hablare de los principales Vulturi; Aro, Cayo, Marco, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix y Heidi.**

**Este análisis simplemente se llama:**

**LOS VULTURI**

**Comencemos con:**

**Aro: **Aro Vulturi, o simplemente Aro… ¿Qué puedo decir sobre el?...mmmm… a mi en lo personal Aro es alguien que no entiendo, o sea ¿es bueno o malo?... ¿O que p&%$s tiene en la cabeza? Por lo que sabemos Aro es amable, solo cuando le conviene al wey por que cuando no es un perro hijo de su tal por cual, el esta acostumbrado a recolectar a los vampiros que según el valen la pena para el… ¿Qué nos se da cuenta que también son personitas que sienten?... por que a mi no me gustaría que solo me tuvieran por que le parezco rara, la cosa es que con las personas- o en este caso vampiros- no se juega, y si quiere coleccionar algo que jamás se acabe, pues que colecciones estampitas, tazos, o que se compre la serie de pokemon o la de los power rangers por que esas a pasar de los años aun no acaban jeje… lo que quiero decir es que es Aro me caía bien, por que bueno como "líder" de los Vulturi debe hacer regir las leyes bien, honestamente pero no… como el le tiene envidia a los Cullen pues se los quiere tronar… lo bueno es que gracias a Alice y Jasper se fueron con la cola entre las patas aunque no falto alguien que le quería darle en toda la madrina xD pero se aguantaron por que se les fruncía, además de que Aro hizo algo muy maaaalo… según lo que yo leí no me crean ¿eh?... el fue quien mando matar a Didima…por que ella… _era su hermana…_ la neta no se si sea cierto y menos no se cuales fueron los motivos para darle mate a su sister, pero yo comento lo que leo… ahí les queda a ustedes … descubrir si es verdad o no.

**Cayo o Caius:** Este cuate la neta nunca supe su problema, ¿Por qué esta tan amargado?... digo bueno ya tienen varios milenios es obvio que ya este-como los abuelitos- cansado, ¿pero cansado de que? De levantar el dedo y decir "mátenlo"… es que la neta no sabemos mucho de este Cayo, solo que… jijiji… le teme a los hombres lobo jijiji… pero nada mas, solo que siempre quiere matar a alguien eso no es divertido es mas frustrante, es algo asi como el diablito en el hombro izquierdo de Aro el que le influye para hacer las cositas malas y Marco es el angelito que lo hace hacer las cosas buenas…y a pesar de que el si tiene vieja pues nada de nada… o sea queda descartado eso de mente, corazón y fuerza jijijiji, bueno no tengo mucho que decir sobre este Vulturi solo que ya quiere que le baile el muñeco por que la neta…

**Marco:**Este se puede decir que es el Vulturi favorito, por que nunca ha hecho nada en contra de nadie, si, ha tenido que ver en muchos asesinatos de clanes pero cuando de verdad tenia que dar una buena decisión la daba… pues no esta de mas que este algo asi resentido pues ¿Quién no va a estarlo? ¡Le mataron a su vieja! Y si fue Aro, y lo mas extraño es que este Marco en lugar de no se partirle toda la mandarina a Aro, se quedo sin hacer nada es que eso nunca lo entendí o a lo mejor el nos sabe que fue Aro el que mato a Didima… solamente quedándose todo emo y sin tomar en cuenta nada… pobrecito Marco, si no fuera por que es mas de mil años mayor que yo… les juro que le quitaba lo triste xD… si por que aun que no lo haya dicho este cuate es mi Vulturi favorito de tooodos… ¿A todo esto Aro, Marco y Cayo son hermanos? O solo por que se les incho… ¿y que edad tienen? Son tantas preguntas que tengo de estos tres…

**Jane y Alec: **A estos los quise poner juntos por que bueno son gemelos y pues estos juntos… empecemos con **Jane**, la neta ella me caía bien hasta que descubrió que la interpretaría Dakota Fanning la odie… pero bueno no estamos hablando de a quien odio jeje… por lo que sabemos de Jane es que la muy perra te provoca dolor físico pero no es físico en si por que te lo provoca con base a la mente… eso nos dice que tal vez en su época ella con la mirada de callaba ¿o como? Por que si recordamos lo que dijo Edward o Carlisle, no lo se… que los vampiros cuando son humanos antes de ser transformados pasan a la otra vida aquellos aspectos de su vida humana que tenían mas intensos o algo asi, ya me hice bolas, la cosa es que tal vez ella era muy mala… y a lo mejor… yo siento que quiere con Aro por que se pone celosilla cuando Aro la compara con Bella y dice que es mejor jijiji… si ella quiere con Aro, pero eso es pecado al final les dire por que o por que creo… **Alec** el es muy serio, la neta por que no se dice mucho de el en el libro solo que es el gemelo de Jane… ¡Cuánto preferitismo!... pero en fin, tengo la duda que si en su vida humana el era muy aburrido que casi casi dormía a las personas, por que si de vampiro es capaz de bloquear los sentidos de los vampiros quizá sea asi, lo que no sabria decirles es que como es realmente Alec por que como dije no se dice mucho de el… solo que a el y a su sisterna, los quemaron o mas bien los iban a quemar por sus poderes o no se muy bien como estuvo la cosa es que no eh leído muy bien lo que dicen de ellos por internet supongo que era de esa época de Salem y la inquisición en donde si eras inteligente o tenias alguna capacidad especial ¡ya eras bruja!... ¡válgame dios!… y que por ahí Aro los encontró y los transformo o esa mas o menos es su historia… pero lo que yo no sabia y que me entere hace poco… a ver ustedes créanme o no… ahora resulta que Jane y Alec son hijos biológicos de Aro… ¿a ver?... como dije antes sobre lo de Didima, sáquenme de la duda por que yo cuando lo leí me quede o.Ó

**Demetri:**Este cuate es el rastreador de los Vulturi, y por lo que veo es el dolor de muela para algunos por que por culpa de este no pueden escapar ni huir, pero no le eh sabido ni un chisme de el… solo que por el no pueden huir del país… solo se que es uno de los mas importantes del clan –o al menos hasta que Aro se busque uno mejor que el- asi que no tengo mucho de que decir, ni el actor que lo interpreta jiji se me hace chistoso… bueno me concentro de Demetri, solo se que es un chico muy serio y no tiene ningún chisme para que le cuente.

**Felix: **El es algo asi como la copia de Emmett, por que es grandote y fuerte –o eso dijo la Bella-… pero no tiene ningún don por el cual se le deba de admirar se podría decir que el es el mejor guardia de la guardia xD… pero si es como Emmett ¿Por qué Aro no se intereso en Emmett? ¡Ah no! solo se interesa en Edward, Alice y Bella… por que no vi que mostrara interés en Jasper o no sabe su don, en fin, asi que solo Felix es el grandote del grupo que cuida a Aro, Marco y Cayo… en especial a Aro… ¡Cuánto preferitismo! ¿Por que Aro? ¿A caso no los tres son importantes?... Cayo no tanto jeje…

**Heidi:** Solo recolecta la comida y ya… ¿algo especial? No, nada mas para eso la quieren para que se vista de golfa barata, cosa que no entendí muy bien para que… si la visten de golfa es para recolectar puros hombres ¿no? pero esa vez hasta monjas había ¿Cómo esta eso?... y si ustedes fueran unos turistas, ¿no se les haría raro que una mujer, vestida de una manera extraña les diera un tour por Italia en la noche? (por que sinceramente en el día no creo ya que si sale el sol en Volterra) Y mas si la ven a los ojos y estos se le ven morados ¿irían con ella? Es que al menos le hubieran puesto ropa mas decente y una identificación falsa ¿no por eso los Vulturi son putrimillonarios?... ay no la mandan en la peores garras que tienen ¿Eh? Y esta babosa ni se queja… y no se da cuenta que es muy sospechoso.

Bueno con esto eh terminado este análisis acerca de los Vulturi, se que me faltaron varios pero no los vi muy importantes por que casi no son mencionados pero les daré un repasito rápido…

**Renata: **Solo es el escudo, y nada mas… pero ya sabemos que Bella se la mata y nos consta.

**Chelsea: **¿Destruye lasos afectivos?... ¿y luego?... ya no se nada mas, solo que por ella los demás clanes tienden a odiarse, pero nunca la hemos visto ni leído en acción además no creo que la consideren en la película… al igual que Renata y eso que son importantes ¿eh?

**Gianna: **Esta ni vampira es, solo es la recepcionista futuro postre… y solo dice _Buertto Mericho_ o algo asi… no hablo italiano… y eso ni lo dice en el libro fue en la película jajaja y en libro si dice mas cosas que un simple saludo.

**Y los demás:**No recuerdo quienes son y la neta me da hueva buscar mi libro para checar… en todo caso solo hacen bulto para cuando se trata de dar mate a otros clanes solo se que dos o tres de ellos tienen dones pero no dicen cuales sonxD.

**oOo**

**Ya saben si quieren otro análisis, díganmelo**

**oOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Como dije loreandcayovolturi fue la que me pidió los Vulturi para que los analizara… pues bueno aquí lo tienen de verdad espero que las convenzan… quizá la próxima vez, haga el análisis de la manda de La Push… solo tengo que esperar el momento de inspiración para que lo tengan pronto…**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios… a ver si esta igual de convincente que los otros pasados… **

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
